monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Consumables
Consumables are items that are used once then disappear. Note that while the Emporium also stocks certain enhancements in the "Emporium Consumables" section these are not really consumables. Potions There is a wide range of potions you may come across during your gameplay. Potions can be bought from the Emporium Consumable section, looted after battles and found inside chest labeled 'treasure items'. *Lesser Healing Potion — Restores 50% of total health *Healing Potion — Restores 100% of total health *Lesser Recovery Potion — Restores 50% of total power *Recovery Potion — Restores 100% of total power *Lesser Rejuvenation Potion — Restores 25% of total health and 25% of total power *Rejuvenation Potion — Restores 50% of total health and 50% of total power *Quicksilver Elixir — Next battle: + 15 Quickness (Uncommon) *Trollsblood Elixir — Next battle: + Health Regenerations (5% max health) (Uncommon) *Elixir of Protection — Next battle: + 30% Damage Protection (Uncommon) *Elixir of Alertness — Next battle: + 100% Starting Action (Uncommon) ''Group Consumables There are also several consumables which have effects that apply to the entire group instead of a single character. They are found in the same areas in which potions can be found. *Smelling Salts — ''Revives any dead members of the party and restores 25% health to each member of the party. *Healing Salve — Restores 50% health to each member of the party. *Incense — Restores 50% mana to each member of the party. Tonics Tonics are special consumables that enhances a character's stats, permanently. They can only be brought at The Emporium - Special Orders. Tonics can only be consumed once per level. Once a character consumes a tonic, he is afflicted with "Liver Damage: Wound Condition - Character may not use another Tonic this level." This condition applies regardless of whether the character used or haven't used Tonics on previous levels. *Tonic of Intellect — +1 Intellect - Cost $10.000 and requires Renown 600 *Tonic of Dexterity — +1 Dexterity - Cost $10.000 and requires Renown 600 *Tonic of Endurance — +1 Endurance - Cost $10.000 and requires Renown 600 *Tonic of Strength — +1 Strength - Cost $10.000 and requires Renown 600 *Tonic of Power — +5 Maximum Power - Cost $75.000 and requires Renown 900 *Tonic of Quickness — +1 Quickness - Cost $100.000 and requires Renown 900 *Tonic of Enhanced Wits — +1 Dexterity/ +1 Intellect - Cost $40.000 and requires Renown 800 *Body Enhancement Tonic — +1 Strength/ +1 Endurance - Cost $40.000 and requires Renown 800 Used on Map There are a select number of consumables that are used on the map instead of your inventory. The latter three can only be brought at The Emporium - Special Orders. *Scroll of Deception — Allows you to safely bypass one group of enemies. *Skeleton Key — Opens all locked doors on the current floor. *Scroll of Revelations — Reveals all secret rooms that are adjacent to rooms already seen. *Architect's Plans — Reveals the complete layout of the dungeon floor, excluding locked and secret rooms. Back to items. Category:Items